PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! What is the PPC? The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The PPC Constitution, which applies equally on the Board, on the wiki, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. You can sign it here! # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. Not joining? If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? More information, please! It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. More PPC stories, please! A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, Wikia says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * How to Make a Character Page * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * Some good places to start editing are the lists of stub articles and articles that need work. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or check out the listing to see if you can contribute things we're missing, or anything else that takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! Nominate next week's featured agent! ; April 6 * Desdendelle and his new partner tackle an unusual Sue in "Of Course I Still Love You." ; April 2 * Vania Tolluk and Doc suffer the effects of Poison Joke while traversing an [http://doctorlit.dreamwidth.org/3603.html Epic Mickey mission] set to fast forward. ; March 7 * Newbie partners Rina and Randa tackle their first mission and Rina goes a little crazy. The only solution, of course, is Ordellya's Untimely End. ; February 19 * Eledhwen and Christianne take down a Sue who claims to be Spock's t'hy'la. This mission was brought to you by the words 'feminism' and 'Twilight'. ; February 6 * Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla continue their investigation of the Blank Sprite Incident. Car chases, magical firefights and more nonsense ensue. ; February 3 * New agents Wobbles and Notary take on their first mission! Fire elementals, toxic English, near-constant bickering; all this and more awaits you in The Wobbles and Notary PPC Power Hour #1! TW: rape, torture, egregious foulness of subject matter ; February 1 * February 2013 marks Nume's tenth anniversary as an agent, and he's getting a party whether he likes it or not. (The story's a year late, but oh well!) ; January 24 * Agents Marvin Jones and Printworthy take on their first mission in 'The Death and Resurrection of Shining Armor.' ; December 22 * Florestan, Eusabius, and newbie Wave Crest take a trainee out to a badly-written Gay Aesop while putting up with homophobia and bad psychology in 'Dignified, Like a Cockroach'. (NSFW, Trigger Warning) ; December 17 * An alternate version of Danny Richardson receives a call to service early one morning. ; December 14 * Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla's mission taks a turn for the unexpected when canon characters start disappearing and Sergio lets more bits of his past slip out. ; December 10 * Agent Huinesoron of DOGA teams up with Mortic Wentway of the Department of WhatThe to tackle a Lord of the Rings badfic, 'Help from the past'. ; October 22 * Agents Sergio Turbo, Corolla, Nikki Cherryflower and Anebrin visit Ari in Medical and further consequences of "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" are revealed in "Lasting Damage." * Agents Anebrin and Desdendelle tackle a Forgotten Realms badfic and Anebrin's story ends... for now, at least, in "End in Tears." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC